In My Hands
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: She told him he'd thank her for it one day...- SEQUEL TO OUT OF REACH- :) please R&R!:)


**A/N: hello lovely readers:) thank you for coming back to read the sequel:) it'a a one-shot but i think you'll enjoy it:) if you havnt read the original i suggest you read it first otherwise you will be confused:) please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

AUSTIN'S POV:

I stay holding her for a while, holding her limp body up against me. I bury my face in her hair and start to cry. i hear the door creek open. I look up. my mom peeks her head through the door, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hi sweetie" she says solemnly as she closes the door behind her.

"She's gone," I breathe through tears.

"Oh honey... I'm so sorry" she says rubbing my back as i cry. I exhale shakily and look at my mom giving her a half smile. She does the same still rubbing my back. I look back to the sleeping angel in my arms and continue to cry.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Alison Marie Dawson." the muffled noise of the priest's voice plays in the background. I look down to the ground as tears escape my eyes. just the mere mention of her name is enough to break me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try and pretend she is still with me.

_You make me smile like the sun fall out of bed sing like a bird dizzy in my head spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night you make me dance like a fool forget how to breathe shine like gold buzz like a bee just the thought of you can drive me wild you make me smile_

For 29.6 seconds I am able to be back with her…but when I open my eyes I am back in reality. The reality without Ally. when she was here i felt warm...but now the world is cold and lonely.

"And now to say a few words is Austin Moon" they call me up to speak. I take a deep breath and walk up to the podium.

"Ally was…" I search my mind for a word to describe her but I cant find one that gives her justice.

"there are many words i guess i could use to describe her...amazing, beautiful, kind, wise, loving, adorable..." I feel more tears welling up as the words bring memory of her back into my brain...not that it ever really left.

"but... at the end of the day...no one in the entire universe is like Ally...she was special..." i chuckle a little remembering the times we shared this compliment.

"and to those of you who are wondering, yes special is a good thing" i smile a little as the tears come out.

_"What" she asks. _

_"nothing... you're just special" I say dazed. _

_"Is that a good thing?" _

_"__Yah" I say in a dreamy state. "A really good thing." _

"everything about Ally amazed me...i can't even put how i feel into words...but i guess what i'm trying to say is that...Ally was Ally" i say the tears starting to choke my throat, disabling me to speak.

"and that's all i can say" I choke out right before walking off the stage.

* * *

They lowered the casket into the ground. she's gone. Truly gone. A silent tear rolls down my cheek as i look at her tomb stone.

_Ally Marie Dawson _

_1995-2013 _

I start to cry harder. She had so much more life to live. i had so much more life to live with her... i lean down a place a blue rose on her grave. blue roses were always her favorite.

"i love you Ally" i whisper softly. "i'll see you one day" i sigh and stand back up, my eyes never leaving the picture of her beautiful face that was placed on her grave. i feel my mom's hand on my back.

"come on sweetie...let's go" she says softly. i take one last look at it then follow my mother to the car.

* * *

I lay on my bed crying softly into my pillow.

"why did you have to leave" i cry, looking up to the sky. I hear the knob of my door turn. my mom comes in shortly after, holding a box.

"Hi baby" she says solemnly. I wave weekly.

"What's in the box" I ask softly as she sits on my bed.

"why don't you look inside" she coaxes motioning me to open the box. i sit up and open it quizzically. I gape at what's inside. At least 50 pictures of me and Ally. I smile at my mom.

"I told you you'd thank me for it one day" she says kissing the top of my head as she leaves to give me my space. I pull out the first picture.

It's of me and Ally snuggling on the couch. I remember this, it was the night she fell asleep on me. it felt so right holding her in my arms. I smile at the memory and pull out the next picture.

It's of us dancing. Our heads are resting together as I hold her close by the waist. Just moments before I had kissed her. I miss her kisses. I miss her. A small tear falls as I pull out the next picture.

Oh do I remember this. I was tickling her and we fell on my bed. She was on top of me. I chuckle slightly remembering that moment.

_"Austin st-st-st-stop" she says laughing uncontrollably. She has such an innocent laugh. I smile and continue for a while._

_"Oh fine" I say finally and stop. She smiles and playfully pushes me down on my bed. I grab her wrists and pull her down with me. She lands on top of me and we both laugh, her hands resting on my chest as she props herself up a bit. I rest my hands lightly on her back and we just smile at each other._

The next picture was of us in bed together.

_She laughs and nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck, hugging me. I feel her eyes pan up to mine. I look down and see her puppy like eyes staring up at me. I smile at her and she does the same to me. I stroke her hair wrap my arms around her. After a while she drifts off to sleep in my arms, nuzzled in my neck. _

I didn't know my mom took a picture of that? I remember that night very well. it was the next morning she said that i was special...

_Morning" she says stretching then she looks into my eyes lovingly._

_"What" I ask after a while._

_"Nothing…your special" she says. I laugh recognizing the words_

_"is that a good thing" I ask repeating her words. She kisses my nose._

I move onto the next one. Man my mom is stealth! It's of me wiping her face at the dinner table. We are both smiling dreamily at one did she- oh never mind.

The rest of the pictures are of us laughing, hanging out, cuddling, one kiss on the cheek.

I get to the last picture and it's of me holding her at the hospital. Really mom. How on earth did I not see you?!

I remember that last beautiful moment. holding her fo the very last time. kissing her for the very last time... the last of many great memories...

_You make me smile like the sun __fall out of bed __sing like a bird dizzy in my head __spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night __you make me dance like a fool __forget how to breathe __shine like gold __buzz like a bee __just the thought of you can drive me wild. __Oh you make me smile._

I start to cry again. I will never get those days back. But I will always have the memories…and they're in my hands.

**A/N: :') well there it is:') i added a lot of parts so i hope you enjoyed it:') thank you again for reading! your reviews make my day:) so yah PLEASE REVIEW! and check out my other stories:)**


End file.
